A Trip To Fix A Broken Heart
by DElena 1864
Summary: Stefan cheats on Elena with Katherine. So to Help Elena get over Stefan cheating on her Damon takes Elena to Malibu for a vacation. sorry for the spelling erors. suck at summarys. ForeverTaken98 is my co-writer Strong Language
1. The Start of Something New

**CHAPTER 1: THE START OF SOMETHING NEW**

Elena walks into the boarding house to get her overnight bag from Stefan's room. She left her bag there last night because her and her best friend Bonnie got into a fight and she needed someone to comfort her. She and Stefan stayed up all night watching Twilight and snuggling near a fire. Elena and Stefan have been dating for about a year and they are madly in love. Some people even say it's a match made in heaven. They find that cheesy but in a cute way. When Elena walks into the main hall she hears some giggling coming from Stefan's room. When she walks in Katherine is lying next to Stefan pecking his cheek. That very moment Damon walks in the room and has a shocked expression on his face. "Stefan what are you doing with that?!" Damon exclaims. Stefan looks at him with a blank expression. "What are you talking about this is Elena, Katherine is standing right next to you, right?" They both stare at Elena; she has tears running down her face. She runs out of the room Damon following her. From the distance you could hear Stefan yelling at Katherine. He can't believe Katherine would do something this devious. But he can't just blame her. He is the one who couldn't tell his girlfriend from her doppelganger. This was a big mistake that you couldn't fix with some flowers and an apology. He fucked up big time and he couldn't fix it.

**Elena's Point of View**

I can't believe what I just saw. Stefan and Katherine together naked in his bed. This is like a bad dream. I just need to relax and take deep breaths. I look to the side and see Damon coming towards me. Damon is such a sweet guy especially since I was ranting on and on about how I love honest and caring guys. Now I know Damon is one of them. He comes up and asks "Are you ok, I just can't believe Stefan couldn't tell the difference between you and Katherine and still has the guts not to get his lazy ass out of bed." He wipes the tears coming from my eyes and gives me his famous big hugs. I instantly feel better knowing Damon is here to comfort me. Stefan still didn't come out of his room. He probably wants a second round of Katherine. I stare into Damon's big blue eyes. It's hard not to fall in love with him. He's always been there when Stefan fucks up. "Thank you Damon for being here I don't know what I would do you without you." The moment I said that he had a big smirk on his face. I chuckled. He always made me laugh no matter how bad the situation was and this one was pretty terrible. I get distracted by footsteps coming from the hallway. I pull away from Damon the second I see Stefan and Katherine coming towards us. Stefan has a sorrow expression on his face while Katherine is smiling away. Katherine walks up to me and whispers in my ear "He's not that good in bed I'm surprised you stayed with him this long." I was ready to kill her when Stefan interrupts the silence. "Elena I'm so sorry I didn't know it was Katherine she put on a hell of a good girl act. I didn't mean for any of this to happen I swear. I know I screwed up big time but I love you not her this was just a big misunderstanding I'm really sorry Elena." I stare at him with hate in my eyes. "I can't believe you couldn't tell the difference between us we are nothing alike. She's a bitch and I'm not. Stefan you just need to leave me alone for a while for me to think about our relationship." I said. "But I didn't know it was-" "Just stop Stefan. Damon can you please drive me home?" "Yea of course." Damon said. I looked at Stefan one more time before walking away. He looked crushed but that's what he gets for cheating on me with the she devil. Damon and I walk into the parking lot. The whole ride home I don't say a word. I can tell Damon looking at me once in a while. When we get to my house he walks me up the stairs into my room. I couldn't handle it anymore I break out crying. Damon sits there and comforts me the whole entire time. We sit and talk for hours. I can hear Jeremy talking on the phone in the other room. When I finally express all my emotions I feel so much better. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I can't help but feel happy. Damon was here the whole time I didn't feel well and Stefan messing up. I go into the bathroom put on my pajamas and slip under the covers. Damon lies next to me on top of the covers so we don't make things to weird. I lay on my side and so does he. We look at each other and not help but smile. Slowly he leans in and gives me a kiss. I kiss back. We didn't go farther than that because my boyfriend also his brother cheated on me and we knew it wasn't right. Just not right now. I was honestly happy and I wouldn't let anybody change that because this was a start of a new beginning without Stefan.

**A/N:Hey guys its forevertaken98. Thanks for reading mine and Delena 1864's story. Review it and please wright some nice comments. I corrected all the errors and there wont be anymore. Thanks!**


	2. Damon 1 Stefan 0

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long I was having writers block. But I'm back now and that's all that maters. I hope you enjoy**

**CHAPTER 2: DAMON 1, STEFAN 0**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I quickly run to the grocery story before Elena wakes up. She has been feeling depressed for the last couple of days since she found out Stefan cheated on her with Katherine. I honestly can't believe how Stefan couldn't tell the difference from Elena and Katherine. It's like not knowing the difference from heaven and hell. I can still remember all of Elena's favorite foods so I have pretty much got the whole entire store. When I finish paying I drive back to her house to whip up breakfast. I make all her favorites. Chocolate chip waffles, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, and orange juice. I can hear her walking down the stairs so I quickly put all the plates in place. "What's all this?" Elena says as she giggles. Her smile glows like the sun. "I just wanted to make you something special. You have been feeling better these couple days so I thought why not top it all off with some chocolate, bacon, and juice." "That's really sweet of you Damon but you don't have to go through all this trouble just to make me breakfast I can just have some cereal." "CRAP, I knew I forgot something on the grocery list. Cereal, all she wanted is cereal." I said that in my head so Elena didn't think I'm pissed off. As we stand in a convertible silence. We quietly look at each other I can't help but smile. I pull out a chair for her and we have the best breakfast anyone can ask for but sure enough it was rudely interrupted by an unwelcomed guest.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

She still isn't picking up her phone. I've called more than 100 times and still no answer. I get that she is mad but how can she be this mad. Since Jenna moved out and then moved in with Ric a couple days ago. So the house is now under Elena's name so I have no possible way of getting in. I have to talk to her in some way. Maybe if I park outside her house she is bound to give me a chance to explain. I rush into my red 1974 Porsche and drive to Elena's house. As soon as I get these I see Damon's 1968 Chevy Camero parked outside Elena's. Through the window I can see them smiling at each other. She looks happy. Much happier then she did with me. I couldn't ruin that moment for her but I knew I couldn't let my brother win her heart especially because she has it lying out on the table for him to take. I can't lose her to Damon like I did with Katherine. I now regret letting her slip thru my fingers, and strait in to my brothers arms.


	3. The New Beginning

**Chapter 3: The New Begging**

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I have to do it, I think to myself. I just have to walk up to Elena's front door and stop being a coward. I can tell she's already falling for Damon. The way she looks at him it's like she's already in love and I know he feels the same for her; he always has and probably always will no matter who she's with. I keep stalling; I just have to do it. I walk up to her front door and knock. I can hear Damon stand up from his chair and walk towards me. I stiffen up. He opens the door and I pauses. I black out.

**Elena's P.O.V.**

Elena: Why in the world would you punch him?!

Damon: Well what was I supposed to do? Just let him stand there begging to talk to you?

Elena: It's not your decision whether I talk to him or not. We haven't talked in weeks and I think he deserves his fair say.

Damon: Elena, really you would really want to discuss this with him. After everything he did?

Elena: You know what Damon he didn't cheat on you; he cheated on me so I have a right to talk to him about what happened that night.

Damon: Okay go ahead talk to him he's all ears. I'll leave you to alone to discuss his "fair trial." I'll be outside call me if you need anything.

Elena: -sigh-

Stefan slowly starts waking up.

Stefan: What happened?

Elena: Damon punched you that's what happened.

Stefan: Listen Elena we really need to talk.

Elena: Yeah we do…

Stefan: I'm really sorry about everything I really am I wasn't thinking. I had a little to much to drink and Damon and I got into this huge fight and Katherine tricked me and-

Elena: Stop it Stefan. Making up lies isn't going to solve anything. You messed up big time and no matter what you say nothing is going to be he same. We are over Stefan I'm sorry.

Stefan: Elena wait I'm sorry I wish this never happened.

Elena: Well it did.

Damon walks in.

Damon: Hello brother

Stefan:(Ignores Damon) What about all the thing we were going to do. Remember how you wanted to go to Malibu for your birthday. We were supposed to make it all romantic and nice what about that?

Elena: Well Damon is taking me. Right Damon?

Damon: Hum yeah. We are leaving tomorrow to Malibu. We're staying in Zack's old

Beach house.

Elena: Isn't going to be kind of weird staying at your dead uncle's house?

Damon: Fine we can rent a house when we get there.

Stefan: Elena are you serious about this?

Elena: Yes I am Stefan.

Damon: And don't worry little brother, I will make sure this will be a trip to remember.


	4. Only The Beginning

**Chapter 4: Only The Beginning **

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm so excited, I am going to have the best birthday of my life and I'm only 23 turning 24. I made it official that Stefan and I are over. Damon and I are going to Malibu for my birthday and I feel as if this trip is the start of my new life, a new me.

"Elena are you ready to go!" "Yeah Damon give me a minute I have to finish packing." "I thought I told you to finish packing yesterday." Damon sometimes makes me so stressed but it's so much better then being with saint Stefan.

In the past few days getting ready to go to Malibu and having one on one time with Damon makes my excitement grow. Maybe finally I can ask him what I always wanted that Stefan could have never given to me.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I'm in the car waiting for Elena. I told her five times yesterday to get packed for this trip but we both know that Malibu is going to make up for all of the stress I am having with Stefan leaving and mine and Elena's newly found relationship. Elena has been so amazing lately and she is finally all mine and I no longer have to share her with my boring broody brother. Stefan has not called or shown up around here for the last few days. I guess he finally realizes that Elena had chosen me and only me. This trip is the one place were myself and Elena finally get to bond and talk about everything that has happened to us in the past three years or so. Hopefully no stress will come from this weekend especially an unexpected one.

**Stefan's P.O.V **

That's it we're through. She officially broke up with me. I tried calling her a few times and left messages not to tell Damon. Elena is the most perfect girl in the world and she deserves someone who can connect with her on an emotional level and Damon well he wants to connect on a more physical level. I don't get how he can just get her that easily. I was the one who met her first. I came all the way to this screwed up town just to be with her and Damon just gets her in the snap of his fingers. He keeps saying that he met her first the night her parents died and then he made her forget but if he really did meet her I honestly think he would want her to remember. The thing I'm most scared about is that Elena will ask him to turn her and he will fall for her and say yes with no questions to ask. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about her and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm done fighting for her. She's the only one I want and if Damon doesn't understand that then we're in for a big problem.

**A/N: Hi guys DElena1864 here. I'm so exited that I got so many postive reviews. Im sorry I didn't post in a while. Some school stuff. Anyways I will have new chapters up every Monday around 6. So today will be a onetime thing. But I need to get at-least 8 reviews to post the next chapter. Tell me what you think. XOXO - DElena 1864**


End file.
